Emily Kinney (2nd Dimension)
Emily Kinney is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Emily Kinney. She became a member of The Resistance when 2nd Dimension Ferb save her from the surviving Normbots. 'Early Life' Emily's life prior to Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis is presumably the same as her 1st Dimension counterpart.The only difference is that she never met Ferb until she moved to Danville and got attacked by Normbots which still roam around the Tri-State Area. 2nd Dimension Ferb managed to save her and bring her to The Resistance base and met The Resistance who she then joins. At some point,she found the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Kiki the Fox, Kiki the FoxBot injured on the ground.She bring her to the Firestorm Girls for a medical treatment. Emily and Kiki later became partners. Later,after learning NormBot Commander's plan,she quickly use the OtherDimension-ator to warn the citizens from the Lilo and Stitch Universe, KND Universe, Super Sentai Universe, Ni Hao Kai Lan Universe and the Ben 10 Universe about the Normbot's plan. 'Present Life' During Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis,she met Emily-1 along with Phineas,Ferb,Isabella,Buford,Baljeet,Candace and Perry the Platypus.She also inform them about Normbot Commander's plan to suck Kiki's life.Afterwards,she help them fight the Normbot Invasion and later witnessing Emily and her friends' memories being erased by the Amnesia-nator Raygun. In Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis 2 :Fatewhile's Return(where she is the main character) she ask Emily-1's(who got her memory recomissioned) help on defending the other Phineas and Ferb dimensions.She interrogated Mastermind Phineas,TE Phineas and Evil Phineas to figure out who gave them the Normbots.She later returned to the 1st Dimension with the 1st Dimension characters and help them fend off against the Normbot Invasion once more.Afterwards,she defeated Fatewhile in anger because he killed Emily(who is later revived by Starlight).She bid farewell to Emily-1 who's about to get her memories erased again. She then appears in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis The Final Chapter :The Christmas Miracle where she has a minor role due to Phineas and Isabella being the main character.She appeared in front of Emily to ask for her help again.Later throughout the dimensions,she helped fighting the Death Reapers,figuring out the mysteries of multiple Dimension Dopants(and give W a modified Dimension Memory) and stopping the meteors alongside the Poke'mons.When the gang returns to the 1st Dimension,she piloted the repicated Sunbeater 3000.She is lastly seen with the 1st Dimension characters singing Kick It Up A Notch. She later appears in various episodes of Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series).She's the one who gives Emily and Kiki the Dimensional Remote.In To be British or not to be British,she's revealed to have an intense strength when she's able to lift up the fridge.Also,in that episode she helped Kai-Lan to act Bristish in front of Zai-Ran,Kai-Lan's British cousin.During Haunted Robot,she is haunted by a spirit of Normbot Commander whom Emily destroyed in the 1st movie. 'Personality' Her personality is problaby the same as her 1st Dimension counterpart.Unlike Emily-1,she understands the "American Way" and she is very hot tempered(sometimes). 'Physical Appearence' As the Resistance spy she also wears the outfit as a low-cut sleeveless shirt with a turtleneck that often reveals her bare midriff, a black skirt, tall, knee high black boots with grey lining at the top, a black bandana, a black band on her left arm, and a pair of black rimless sunglasses, which she most probably wears to hide her emotions during combat. She carries around a satchel and wears a utility belt around her waist like Candace Flynn. As the Firestorm outfit is a silver shirt with torn sleeves, black pants with diamond-shaped patches on the portion that covers the kneecaps, black shoes, gray gloves, her beret has a light-green bow on it, and, unlike the other Firestorm Girls, she has a badge with a green circle at the center, with a red lightning-bolt insignia crossing it (probably the Firestorm symbol)like her friend Isabella but when wear Emily always changes her hair style to long hair and puting green contrack lenes 'Relationships' '1st Dimension Characters:' 'Emily Kinney' She is friendly towards her 1st Dimension counterpart.She also cared about her as shown in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis 2 :Fatewhile's Return when she was saddened when Emily had died and started beating up Fatewhile as he was the one responsible for her death(though Emily-1 was revived afterwards). Trivia * she also being the character that have in real life like her 1st dimension's counterpart. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:2nd Dimension Category:Emily Kinney Category:Real life characters